DNAngel con kyoko y camille D
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: esta es una adaptacion... con las metiches de kyoko y camille que se apoderan del fic y se entrometen en la vida de todos......leanlo y manden artos reviews! onegai ! o


Capitulo 1

Nos acercamos a la escuela Azumano n°2 para admirar la calma de los pasillos un dia sabado en la mñn...

Pero q es eso!... un chico corre desesperadamente x los corredores...

Chico: Voy a llegar tarde a clases otra ves! xq me pasa esto a mi ?

Al llegar a la sala se da cuenta de q es un dia sabado... (q onda su vida?)

Chico: No puede ser q me haya corrido media cuidad pa llegar aki y darme cuenta d q estamos a sabado !

en eso se asoma en el salon una chica...

Chica: NIWA q haces aki un dia sabado!

Niwa: Risa! a yo?... Es q pense q llegaba tarde a clases ... jeje

Y tu q asi aki?

Risa: mmm . yo solo venia a buscar un cuaderno... Kieres ir pa mi casa? ... ase mucho calor y aya ai pisina...

Niwa:u SI! ningun problema !

En la mansion harada Daisike (niwa) se baña cn gran impasiencia mientras espera a Risa...

Niwa: Risa! t cortast el pelo?

Riku: necesitai anteojos! SOY RIKU!

Niwa: sorry riku... esq son muy parecidas ... jeje

Donde ta Risa?

Riku: mmm ella toavia esta desidiendo cual d toos sus bikinis se va a poner... ¬¬

Niwa y riku: Risa... ya llegaste!

Daisuke comienza a sentirse muy mal... muy, muy mal...

Niwa: q me esta pasando! pensando

y... (el mui cobarde) sale corriendo...

Risa: Niwa! Q te pasa ! Xq te vas?

Niwa: Me... tengo q ir... adios...

Riku: pro no te vallas todavi...a .

Xq se habra ido?

Risa: q se yo! es un raro... q le vamos a hacer..

Mientras corre desesperadamente x la calle ( en traje de baño) se transforma ... sin darse cuenta ... en DARK (EL LADRON LEGENDARIO)

Niwa: no! casi se me olvidan las trampas ! xq mi mama tiene q ser tan rara!

dps de pasar todas las trampas...

niwa: termine! ahora solo me falta entrar y ... ah!

y cmo este niño es distraido... se electrocuta cn la trampa de la manilla de la puerta( q idiota no?)

Emiko: tuviste una puntuacion CASI perfecta ¡¿ cmo pudiste caer en la... DARK! llegaste ! al fin... te estabam...

niwa: DARK?ah! q es esta wea! este no soi yo!

emiko: claro q no eres tu! ... q haces entraje d baño paseando x la calle!

Niwa: en taje de baño ? dark? q xuxa pasa aki!

emiko: eres un niwa y cmo tal estas destinado a combertirt en el legendario ladron dark... tu abuelo tbn lo fue... (jeje)

abuelo: jeje... si... pro ase muxo tpo

niwa: ase demasiado tpo diria yo... (jajajaja )

emiko: ade+ pa q crei q te emos entrenao dsd q eras chico... pa ir al circo?

niwa: esto no me puede estar pasando!

abuelo: aora tienes q preparart... Dark va a robar el "lirio lloron" del museo d la ciudad a las 9 pm y ya son las 6!... y el nunk llega tarde...

niwa: sueña q lo voi a aser... me reuso!

emiko: no te estamos preguntando... es una orden! un inmperativo!

niwa: y si yo digo q no...

emiko: kgaste ya te puse la ropa de dark...

niwa: q! en momento lo isiste! cmo!

emiko: magia dl cine... (jajajaj)

niwa: I HATE YOU ! eres d lo peor...

emiko: pro si lo ago x tu bn! (vieras q lo ago x ti!)

esa noche en el museo d la ciudad .. estaba rodeado x los policias del mayor saheara y ade+ abia un chico misterioso q kiensa sabia q estaba asiendo ahi... too esto estaba siendo televisado y obiamente observado x toas chicas babosas d la ciudad q esperaban ver a dark...

niwa: xq estoi asiendo esto ? este no soi yo!

se acerca sigilosamente al museo pro...

niwa: mierda! ahhh!

cae deliveradamente al chocar cn un arbol... (es un inepto)

niwa: aki voi! pro x dond empieso?... q puedo hacer wiz?

(wiz es un duende(cn forma de conejo... )q a estado en la familia niwa desd q existe dark... este tiene la capasidad d transformarse en una persona cualkiera y tbn se transforma en las alas d dark... tiene un aspecto de conejo desalineado y le gustan las frutillas...)

Wiz: cri cri... cri cri (IDIOTA wiz no habla!)

niwa: mira wiz! los guardias estaban tan preocupados de buscar el lugar x donde iba a entrar q olvidaron vigilar la puerta principal.!

daisuke logra entar cn wiz .. pro el mui wn no sabe cmo llegar asta el lirio lloron...

niwa: me perdi!...ahi esta ! mira wiz es mui lindo!

en ese momento emerge de las sombras...

niwa: hiwatari!

SI! ese niño misterioso dl principio resulta ser hiwatari! un compañero un tanto exentrico y muy mateo dl curso de daisuke...

hiwatari: al fin llegaste... m estado preparando toda mi vida pa esto ... DARK...

niwa: m estabas esperando!

hiwatari ase una maniobra media extraña y lo tira al suelo y le amarra las manos cn esposas...

niwa: sto no me puede estar pasando ahora!(pensando)

dark: kieres q te ayude?

niwa: kien dijo eso!

hiwatari: yo no e dicho nada idiota!

dark: atina q nos van a atrapar !

niwa: NOS!

dark: si NOS! yo vivo en ti! soi parte d tu ADN ... ahora kieres dajar q me encargue?

niwa: nop! lo voi a aser yo solito!

dark: sabes q? no t estoi preguntando ... es una orden! un imperativo...!

niwa:¬¬ ya se d donde lo sako mi mama...

dark: esto no es un juego... kgaste me apoderare d tu cuerpo a la fuerza...

niwa: q pasa ya no tengo control de mi cuerpo!

dark: WIZ ayudame!

wiz se transforma en dark y confunde a hiwatari...

dark: te gane ! LOOSER!

hiwatari: no volveremos a encontrar ... eso t lo aseguro... DARK!

asi dark escapa elegantemente x la ventana dl museo (este ladron tiene mucho estilo)...

Dark: viste daisuke ... asi es cmo verdaderamente se ase!

niwa: adonde vamos! dime... no kiero q cometas ningu...

curiosamente dark iba justo en direccion a la mancion harada ... donde riku se encontraba mirando x el balcon...

Dark: wow! ta bn buena la minita esa!

niwa: oye ! esa es riku la hermana d risa!

Dark: y q me importa ... esto yo no m lo pierdo...

niwa: a no! eso si q no t lo permito!

Dark: y t pidio la opinion?... el q tiene el control dl cuerpo soi yo...! jeje

mientras este pretendia bajar sigilosamente al balcon para vvivr su "romance " cn riku

Riku: ¡no puede ser q risa sea tan babosa! cmo se enamora de alguien q ve en la tele y q ade+ es un ladron!

Risa: RIKU! entra q estan dando la repeticion! y te vas a refriar aya afuera!

Riku : ya voi... ahhhh! q es esto ... PERVERTI...!

dark x estar discutiendo cn daisuke cae abruptamente ensima d riku y le tapa la boca pa q no grite... (yo personalmente cre q fue a porpostito...¬¬)

Dark: ya po ... no te pongas asi... no te voi a hacer daño...AHHHHH! eres tonta o te asi!

no tenias pa q morderme la mano!

riku: te lo merecias.. x pervertio!... no teni remedi...

en ese momente dark se le tira encima y le da el MEDIO BESO!pa q cierre la boca (ade+ el tenia ganas... jeje) En eso aparece risa y dark... (motivado xq la ira d daisuke) sale volando...

Risa: yapo riku! entrad una ves!

Riku: ya... ya entro...enseguida

PERVERTIO DE MIERDA! me robo mi primer beso!

LO ODIO!

Niwa: DARK! eres detestable..!

dark: y tu patetiko...¬¬

se detiene en la puerta de su casa

Emiko: lo lograste!lo apretuja

niwa: ouch!... mama me estas apretujando!

Emiko: lo voi a guardar y tu lo mira a la cama jovencito!

niwa: ya voi ...T.T

RINNNG!RINNNG!(telefono)

niwa: al telefonoalo?

Risa: ola niwa... este... te llamaba para ver si estabas bn... cmo te fuiste corriendo y sin avisar...

niwa: estoi bn risa... tuve unos asuntos q hacer y los habia olvidado... U pro toi bn gracias...

Risa: bueno... a proposito espero q te acuerdes de paseo dl dia d mñn...

niwa: mmmmm no... lo habia olvidado... gracias

risa: de na ... nos vemos mñn! cuelga

niwa: valla... ahora q dark vive en mi ... ese paseo va a ser mui peligroso...

al otro dia...

emiko: ADIOS!afuera de la casa suerte en tu paseo!

niwa: si! y se va

en el camino

Niwa: estupida maestra ... nos pone paseos los dias domingo...

ho... ho... hola srta misuki... jejeje... vieja de mierda (pensando)

srta misuki: te conosco?

niwa: soi daisuke niwa... estoi en su clase...

srta misuki: ah! otro fracasado alumno de mi clase! hola!

niwa: bueno... jeje yo me voi

srta misuki: lo agarra dl hombro... vamonos juntos ... cn lo torpe q eres te vas a perder...

niwa: no se preocupe... puedo solo...

srta misuki: no no me dejas acompañarte te reprovare el año!

niwa: bu... bueno tirita cmo enfermo

se acerca Saheara(un compañero q las kaga pa ser baboso)

Saheara: hola niwa... ho..hola srta misuki...

srta misuki: hola saheara

niwa: pensando otra victima d esta vieja...

srta misuki: ya deben haber llegado los buses... vienes cn nosotros saheara?

saheara: mmmm esq nose... talves...

niwa:¨susurrandole dile q si o te repueba...

saheara: si! srta d toas maneras voi cn uds...

los buses ya habian llegado a las puertas dl colegio azumano n°2 y los alumnos se disponian a comensar el viaje...

Risa: ¡NO PARTAN TODAVIA! ya llegue!

riku: (q ya habia llegao y taba en el bus...) xq tiene q demorarse tanto en elegir la ropa q se va a poner para una excurcion? si se la va a ensusiar en el cerro!

arriva en el bus

niwa: coloradisimo risa ... keri sentarte aca... ta vacio...

risa: mmm ... podria ser... y cada ves se ponia + colorado.. yap! no me kiero sentra sola...

ella saca un cuaderno y se pone a dibujar...

niwa: q dibujas?

risa: a DARK!

niwa: ahhh!

risa: te gusta? no es lindo? jajaja

niwa: mmmm si! ovio...pensando ojala ta cmo las weas!... ablando ta mui weno!

risa: q bueno q te gusto!

riku: q ases ?

risa: q te importa

riku llega y le kita el cuedernio

riku: q es esta cosa? viendo el dibujo del supuesto dark te crei pikasso ?

risa:¬¬ NO! de de molestarme! le kita el cuederno y lo vuelve a guardar

niwa: pro si no ta tan feo... riku... se entiende claramente q es dark... risa ... no te preocupes ... no escuches a riku...

Riku: asike eso era! es horrendo! y se va

risa se pone a llorar y se apoya en niwa q cada ves esta + nervioso...

niwa: me tengo q ir"! sale corriendo

( las kaga el wn q se pone nerviosos al lado d una chica... ¬¬)

dark: jajaja se nota q eres un pendejo... te rosa una gaya y te pones nerviosos! wuajajaja

niwa: no te metas!

dark:cmo no lo voi a haser! mirate!

niwa se detiene...

niwa:mierda!se habia transformado en dark

dark: JA! idiota... ahora yo controlo nuetro cuerpo!

niwa: cmo q nuestro...! MIO!

dark: cmo sea ... lo toi controlando yo! asik PUDRETE! y empiesa a caminar a sia un grupo de chcas

niwa: ni se te ocurra!Q!

dark: jajaja no me puedes detener!

niwa: maldito!

chica 1: kien es ese mino?

chica2: ni ideda... por se parece a ...

Risa:DARK!

chica 1: no te agai iluciones... kisas solo se parece..

chica 3: se parece mucho!

chica4: shhh! esta casi aki!

derrepente dark se para junto a ellas

dark: y a donde vaomo?

todas las chicas se sonrojan

chica 1: pensando q idiota si va en el bus deberia saber asi donde vamos ... ablando de paseo al cerro RIN

chca 4: mui sonrojada kien eres tu?

dark: con tono sexi- galan soi dark mousy... el ladron legendario... y tu?

chica4: demasiao sonrojada me llamo areico

niwa: deja de ablarles asi!

dark:no te metas...mira a la otra chica y tu?

chica 3: de sonroja q la 4 me llamo keiko...

aperece riku

Riku: y kien eres tu? solo podia ver la espalda de dark... y se da vuelta

Q ASI AKI! PERVERTIO!

dark: yo no sio niun pervertio... ¬¬

niwa: ah no? jeje ade+ mira cmo te pusiste d nerviosos al ver a riku... t yo era el pendejo... ¬¬

dark: bueno chicas me voi... y sale corriendo

niwa: alfin recupere mi cuerpo!

dark: no es justo! mamon pa donde vai?

niwa: donde no este risa ... no tengo niuna intencion de transformarme en ti de nuevo...

se sento en uno de los asientos del promer piso del bus(era un bus de 2 pisos)y tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse cn la profesora misuki...

srta misuki: fracasado! te he estado buscando x toos lados!

niwa: q pasa profesora misuki?

srta misuki: pensando q fracasado tan lindo! Necesito q le avises a todos q llegamos en 15 min ... si no les dices te repruebo!

niwa: pensando xq a mi? Bueno... T.T

dark: jajajaj ! te va a tocar ablar cn las tipas esas! estas kgao..

niwa:¬¬

daiuke empiesa a avisar a tooo el mundo y derrepente se encuentra cn hiwatari...

niwa: ehi! en 15 min + llegamos!

dark: y q hace este gay otra ves aki?

niwa: es mi compañero ... ¬¬ ¿hiwatari q ases?este lo acorralo en el asiento... (raro muy raro...¬¬)

hiwatari: q se siente tener a dark dentro?

niwa: pensando nos caxo brigio!

dark: estamos kagaos!Q dilñe algo imbesil!

niwa: ehhhh... no se de q me ablas...

hiwatari lo tenia tomado d las muñecas. en una posision un tanto comprometedora( lo sentimos pro el derrepente tiene actitudes muy gay! aunq no o sea... a simple vista lo parece...¬¬)

hiwatari: ACEPTALO!

dark: pobr weon!

niwa: encerio no se d q me estas ablando! tratando d moverse..

hiwatari: kisas tienes rason... lo suelta y se vuelve a sentar cmo si nada ubiera pasado

daisuke sguia aviasando a los de+ ... un tanto traumado... todo va bn asta q llega al fondo dl 2do piso..

niwa: ehh! chicas ... legamos cmo en 15 min +...

risa: q pasa niwa?

niwa:eh... eso ... q en 15 min llegamos...

dark: estas KGADO! jajaja

niwa: callate idiota!

risa: gracias x defenderme cuando me molesto riku...

niwa: eh... no hay de q ... me voy...

dark: te odio!

niwa: no va apasr de nuevo ... t lo aseguro!

dark: a no?... lo q sea ... sueña too lo q kieras...

Profesora loka (perdon ... srta misuki):LLEGAMOS!

todos bajan...

saheara:susurrando y q espera la loka q agamos?

niwa: susurrandoni idiea

srta misuki:revisando su bolso OH! malas noticias ... olide las cochinas guias en la escuela... la buena noticia es que este estupido paseo no era tan importante ... y aunq lo fuera estoy segura de q niuno de uds llegara a ser algo en el futuro...

todos: DAAAA! que motivacion-...

Srta misuki: asi q... lleven sus cuerpos escualidos a trotar! inoue!

Inoue: es el presidente dl curso si... si srta?

srta misuki: TU! los vas a vigilar! el q no trota va a reprovar...

mientras trotavan , riku se puso a contra cuantos pajaros veia(q se yo xq ... taba aburria...)

Riku: 146...147...148

niwa: q cuentas?

riku: 149... pajaros... 150...

niwa: xq?

riku: ... nose... 151... 152 ... 153... x si!... ahora te puedes callar?

niwa: xq?

dark: no poi ser + incha pelotas!

riku: Xq toi contando pajaros!

en eso se tropiesa (la mui torpe...) y se cae a un hoyo q habia en el suelo...

niwa: RIKU! no te sueltes!

Riku: CREEME Q NO TENGO INTENCIONES D HACERLO!

niwa: riku... no tamo pa bromas...

riku: niwa...

niwa: si?

riku: la rama se esta rompiendoOOOOO!

niwa:ah!

cuando llegan abajo...(era una gran caida)

riku: ouch! me dolio... mucho-!... niwa... niwa?

se oye un sonido inentendible...

riku: niwa? donde tai!

extrañamente riku estaba arriba de daisuke...aplastandolo..

¨niwa: toi aki! abajo tuyo!

riku mira pa abajo..

riku: PERDON!

se ponen mui colorados...

niwa: eh...eh ... no importa... y se empiesa a sentir medio nerviso...(uds saben en q sentido... )

dark: q cresta te pasa!

niwa: no se!

riku: q no sabes!

niwa: shet! lo dije en vos alta!

dark: JA! te keda pokito!

niwa: me voi ! y salio corriendo

lastimosamente este niño es un pokito atarantao pa sus cosas y x salir corriendo pa cualkier lado ... no alcanso a correr ni un metro y choco cn una roca

riku: tai bn?

cricri... cricri...

riku: niwa! despierta! y q hago ahora?... talves si le tiro agua...

niwa: ahhhhh! xq isiste eso?

riku: xq chocaste cn una roca... te pegaste en la cabesa y te desmayase...

se encontraban cara a cara (pro onda demasiao cerca.. pa mi gusto...) pro se dieron cuenta y se separaron bruscamente (se nota q se gustan...)

riku: lo siento...

niwa: no! es culpa mia...

dark: xq no aprovechaste!

riku: ok! es tu culpa...

niwa: la mato!(plop! ) ya vamos...

riku: pro si tu dijiste q no nos movieramos...!

niwa: yo no dije eso... en realidad estaba desmayao ... no pude haberlo dicho...

riku: entonces lo soñe... jeje

niwa: ahora... nos podemos ir?

riku: sip!

dps de 5 min caminando... sin dirigirse la palabra...

niwa: riku... tamos llegando...

cricri... cricri

niwa: riku? riku! como la perdi!

al llegar exactamente donde habian comensado

niwa: Q te pasA? xq te kdaste aki?

riku: esq... creo... q...

niwa: .. es pa oi.. ¬¬

riku: si kieres q te diga ... CALLATE!

niwa: m calo entonces...

riku: esq creo q me esguinse ...

niwa: pro xq no me mdijiste eso antes! tu no t puedes ir asi! yo te cargo!

dark: eres un fresco...

niwa: en q estas pensando?¬¬

riku: cmo se te ocurre? eso va encontra d mis principios!

niwa: xq!

riku: xq no puedo permitir q un hombre sea mejor q yo!

niwa: jajajaj!XP (PLOP!) y x eso n´?

riku:sip!

niwa: entonces te llevo ... si no m cueta na...

riku: pro...

daisuke toma a riku en brasos a la fuersa y salen dps de cmo 2 hrs de la cueva... ¨

srta misuki: COMO SE LES OCURRE DESAPARECER ASI! ESTAN REPROVADOS LOS "!

niwa y riku: Q?

srta misuki: tienen algo q desir a su favor?

niwa: si...! esq riku se esguinso entonces yo...

srta misuki: q tierno! todo un heroe! eres adorable!

niwa: eh... cmo q no es pa tanto...

srta misuki: claro q si! tu recibiras un premio y... TU!¬¬ estas reprobada...

riku: Q! xQ! toi fritaXP

niwa: pro srta misuki si ella no iso na malo...

srta misuki: cLARO Q SI!

riku: aver... q ise?

srta misuki:... mmm te caiste a un hoyo... te esguinsaste... atrasate al grupo.. isiste q daisuke t cargara... y etc...

riku: ah? pro si el se ofrecio...

srta misuki: no hai pro q valga... es tu culpa...

niwa: pro srta misuki ... si no fue su culpa... fue un accidente...

riku: eso mismo!

srta misuki: por q aya sio un accidente no kiere desir q no va atener un castigo... y aunk me duela .. tu tbn estas castigado daisuke...

niwa: y ahora xq!

srta misuki: x defenderla... si te ubieras kedao piolita no t ubiera castigao...

riku: y cual es el castigo si se puede saber? vieja lokasusurrando

srta misuki: TE ESCUCHE! su castigo sera ... q mñn m tienen q ir a preparar la once y la comia pa mi casa...

riku: y ese es su SUPER castigo!

dark: te combiene callarla

srta misuki: kieres otro castigo?

niwa: no gracias! tapandole la boca a Riku

en el bus riku y daisuke se sentaron untos..

riku: gracias x cargarme d vuelta...

niwa: no fue nada...

los 2 parecen un par de tomates

(si parecen un par de tortolitos!)-- LOOSERS!xq son tan aweonaos?

¨al llegar al colegio a las 7pm(muy tarde pa ser un paseo d dia domingo...)

srta misuki: nos vemos mñn! se pueden ir a sus casas!

MENOS UDS 2! vengan pa aca!

niwa:susurrando q isimos ahora?

riku: susurrandoq se yo... tu sabi q le patina el coco a la vieja loka...

srta misuki: mñn a las 6pm en mi casa...

me guta el te con leche  
les tostadas cn mantel¿killa (no tan kemadas xq me dan indigestion)  
y los pankekes ... y bla bla bla bla

dark: esta vieja esta loka

niwa+ q loka ... demente

dark: xq no te agarraste a riku?

niwa: y otra ves cn la misma wea... no poi pensar en otra cosa q no sean mujeres!

dark: si ... si pudo... pro no kiero! jajaja

niwa: andate a la mierda!

dark: me voi a la mierda cuando se me da la soberana gana! no cando tu kieres!

niwa: cALLATEgritando

srta misuki: y esos modales?

niwa: UPS! jeje.. perdon pensandoy too esto x tu culpa

srta misuki: ya se pueden ir!

riku: chao niwa... nos vemso mñn!

niwa: si! nos vemos mñn...

llegando a la casa

emiko:¿¡ cmo t fue? te gusto! apretujandolo mui fuerte

niwa: si mama...me fue bn... ahora sueltame q me estas matando...

ADELANTO

(jeje m encanta cuando los autores acen eso pa dejar metia a la gente :P)

CAPITULO 2

son las 7 am y el cmo siempre sigue durmiendo.. el mui tarao va a llegar tarde ¬¬ ottra ves...

niwa: mama! me voi!

emiko: pro tu desayuno!

niwa: no alcanso! voi tarde...

emiko: como siempre ... no tiene remedio..¬¬

llegando al colegio

riku: hola niwa! cmo estas?

niwa: esperate! respirando cmo condenao

riku: q te pasa ? no poi respirar?

niwa: toi cansao ... me vine corriendo...

saheara: SUPIERON DE LA ALUMNA NUEVA?

niwa y riku: alumna nueva!

risa+competencia!

riku: la puedo matar?¬¬

niwa y saheara: tni nuestro permiso...

saheara: se llama camille fukuda y viene de italia...

CONTINUARA ...


End file.
